memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Portal talk:Main/Archive 2011
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed. If you have a question about Star Trek, please post it at the Reference Desk. For issues concerning the policies and operation of Memory Alpha, please go to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. Previous discussions: 2004 archive, 2005 archive, 2006 archive, 2007 archive, 2008 archive, 2009 archive, 2010 archive. Star Trek (2009) & Featured Article panels I was wondering...since it has been nearly two years since the "new" movie came out, should we not change the "Star Trek is here!(!!!!!)" panel on the front page to something less "click here, this is new!"? Also, I was wondering if maybe it would be a good idea to have a panel of "Featured Article Candidates" where it shows all the articles that are currently up for nomination and invites people to contribute by signing up to MA? Hopefully this would generate more interest in the FA process. Any thoughts? --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :For the first suggestion - that panel should be removed now, as well as the hidden categories. It's getting really silly now. ;-) :For the second - there is the list in recent changes, but I think your idea is pretty good as well.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::conflict - First, the Star Trek panel should remain in so far as there is some alternate reality portal, though it could be reworded. Second, the last thing we want to do is suggest that new users start voting on anything, since new users should at least read the policies and guidelines before participating, and we already have enough old users who can't be bothered to do that. - 23:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :If we want or need an alternate reality portal, it should actually be called that and be listed under Browse Memory Alpha. I don't think the film merits any special treatment on the main page two years later.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I would think we would want one as soon as the next film is about to release, so it would be a bit silly to undo all of this and then just redo it next year. As for standardizing it, it's on the list. The categories can be removed when it's up and running. - 00:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It looks good integrated into the "Browse Memory Alpha". I particularly like the blue colour. Fits nicely with the rest of the page. With regards to the Featured Articles, perhaps it could be worded along the lines of "Featured articles are considered the best of Memory Alpha's work. If you think there is an article that stands up to our strict featured article criteria, then why not sign up and nominate it!" Above this sentence would be a list of the current nominees. I think it needs to be remembered that just because someone hasn't signed up does not mean they are not familiar with how MA works, with how a wiki works and all the policies. But the link is there anyway. Overall, I think it's worth the "risk" if it publicises the featured articles and gets more users contributing. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::New users can not vote on featured articles, because the page is locked, so suggesting anyone sign up to do just that is unhelpful and dishonest. Second, new users can hardly be called members of the community, since they just got here, and FA are what the community thinks is the best work, not some random people who happen to be here at the time. Since the recent changes and wiki activity already list the articles nominated, I flatly oppose a third list here, especially one worded to try and game the system. - 15:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I only bring the idea up in an attempt to try and get more people involved. It always seems to be the same few people who contribute and while there is nothing wrong with that, it would be great to get some fresh ideas and develop a real sense of community with new people. New users are just as much a part of it as anyone and should be made to feel welcome to contribute, not afraid to do so because some people who have been contributing for a few years think they know everything (this is in no way directed at any one person, btw). I've seen the way some people talk to new users and, quite frankly, it's enough to put anyone off editing. Furthermore, I know there is a FA list on the recent changes but how many people would notice it or for that matter even look at "Recent changes"? The main page is what people see when they first come to Memory Alpha and, at the very least, it should show teach them about featured articles and how we decide them. And not forgetting the number of signed users that don't contribute to the nominations. This would be a reminder for them also. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be nice to get more people involved, sure, but the FA nominations is not the place for them to start. A peer review would be, but those tend to get even less attention than the FA nominations, so if anything, a link to the peer review page should be added by the FA nominations link in "Editing Memory Alpha". - 19:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You could add it but I gurantee you that nobody will see it. It's just too small and too far down the page for anyone to read it. What I was proposing was a whole panel dedicated to explaining the featured article process in an interesting way. Perhaps this could include the Peer Review process. Something along the lines of: :Memory Alpha's Best Work :Featured articles represent the best of the Memory Alpha community's work. If you see an article you think deserves to be featured, why not get the ball rolling with a peer review? :Don't know how to do that? Don't worry, it's simple! Just head along to the talk page of the article in question and add to the top of it. Then click on the newly created link "Peer review comments" to start a page for all the comments. Just explain what you like about the article and ask for comments. It's that simple! :During the peer review process, you may find that someone comes up with an idea to enhance the article further - this is what it's all about, and can enrich the content, developing it to the high standard required for featured articles. :Once you think it's ready, go ahead and nominate it! Thoughts? --| TrekFan Open a channel 06:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if the page is already too cluttered to the point that people can't scroll to the bottom, I'm absolutely opposed to adding even more clutter, especially clutter that's already everywhere else that's reasonable. The main page is primarily for new readers, recent changes, and to a much lesser extent wiki activity, is for editors. - 07:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying it's too cluttered - I'm saying that very few people will read and click on every link in a mass of links at the very bottom of a page - on any website. Having it's own panel would attract attention to the featured article or peer review process which is what my point is. New users see the main page first and that's where they get their initial impression from - not the recent changes, not the policy pages, and not any article. If we can advertise the idea of peer reviews to them there and make them feel like they can get involved this way (as opposed to them thinking "oh, that's only for people who have been editing for years") then it might just make them feel welcome and increase activity. Once they are established, they will come to learn the features on the recent changes page, they will come to learn the policies, and they will come to learn standard wiki editing practices, if they don't already. You have to allow people to jump right in and gain the experience needed without criticising them. Furthermore, if we did do this, I would suggest having the panel in between "Did you know" and "Upcoming releases". --| TrekFan Open a channel 07:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Japan dedication As we've done in the past, I've added a dedication, except this time I've left out any religion and made sure that there is info and links for people to help. I think this should remove most of the controversial parts of the previous dedications, and as it's been said before, it's not hurting us to provide a few links and info to help some people out for a bit, even if this sits outside of our scope. I would like to think we aren't so cynical to the message of Star Trek while documenting the Minutiae of it. - 04:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good message. Well put. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Why adverts?? Why are there stupid advertisements on I want to use this wiki to get info not bombarded by annoying adverts with sound :I'm not sure which ads you are referring to,(perhaps ones only unregistered users see) but websites cost money to run.--31dot 01:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If you create a user account, the adverts will no longer appear. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?! Really, I am seemingly all alone in giving so many countless actors real profiles! I decided to tackle Nicolas Surovy because it disgusted me that an actor like Surovy with a near 50 year career would be a stub. I have un-stubbed numerous actors on this site with none of the MA community joining me. Nearly 100 percent of my edits have been devoteed to stubbed actors, like John Franklin, Stephen Gregory, Tracey Walter to name just a few. A few in the MANY! Please, can the MA community join me here? A little help on the un-stubbing would be highly appreciated.--Jared Paul Baratta 00:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC)